The Best Present Ever
by Cupcakes327
Summary: Leaf was going to give Ash a canteen for his birthday. But by the end of the day she found something, or someone, better. She even had time to go sky-diving. Slight Pokeshipping


"No."

"A paintbrush?"

"No."

"A shiny Pikachu?"

"No. . . Wait, you have one?" Leaf shrugged. It's been a long time since she went to Pallet Town. She has forgotten all the Pokemon she had captured. She was going to have to recheck.

Here she was in the middle of Celadon City, finding Ash a birthday present. It was too hard for her. He was fifteen. What did fifteen year olds like anyway? She remembered at the age of nine she got him an oran berry plant. It's probably dead now. She hadn't given anything to the little weirdo since she left on her journey. So, yeah.

Now at the age of sixteen, Leaf, along with fifteen year old Gary, was looking for a gift. Well she was. Gary already bought one. Jerk wouldn't even tell her what he bought.

Leaf sat down on the bench. She was tired. She didn't want to be here. Next car that came by will run her over. Leaf was going to run in the street. That way she'll get hit. "Get up. We're not done."

"You hate me." Leaf decided to pat Espeon on the head. Stroking Gary on the head would be too risky. She might lose a hand.

"Just buy him something meaningful. Something that comes from whatever pumps blood inside of you and keeps you alive." The stoic girl just raised her eyebrow at him. She had a heart. She just didn't like using it that much. Leaf didn't want to rick getting a heart attack.

The duo had been spending the whole day looking for a gift. Now that she thought about it, what does Ash even look like? He never went to visit her! He never even got her a good present. Ash never gave her a present. Jerk number two.

"I'll buy him an ice cream cone." That seemed like a good idea. Ash liked food. He was sort of like Lucas. Lucas had low self-esteem though. Poor kid. Poor, cute little Lucas. He was adorable!

Gary shook his head in irritation. He should have left her on Mt. Silver. But no. Gary just had to drag her off of her cave. He was cursed with a good heart. Unlike someone. "Leaf. Just find the little boy a damn present. That's all I ask."

"A canteen." Best idea she ever had. Next to the idea of going sky-diving with Brendan and Ethan. "Ash needs one anyways. He travels too much."

Gary was tired. By now he just wanted to go home." Whatever. Get him a canteen and go home. I have research that I need to finish." Nerd.

Leaf watched as her close friend walked away. Guess she was buying a canteen. Now she needed to find a store that sells them.

As she walked around Celadon, alongside Espeon, Leaf noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Misty Waterflower. Walking through Celadon. With a confused look on her face.

Leaf looked down at Espeon, as a small, mischievous smile crept up to her face. Forget the canteen! She had a better idea." Hey Misty! Can you do me a favor?"

Poor little Misty never saw it coming.

* * *

This had to be Ash's best day ever. All of his closest friends, and for some odd reason rivals, were here to celebrate his birthday. What more could a boy ask for?

Pikachu was enjoying everyone's company. Everyone was happy! But one thing did bother him. There were two strangers here. They told him they were waiting for a friend to go sky-diving. What? He wanted to go sky-diving too. Where was his parachute?

May threatened the boy with the knit hat, who just called her a Wingull. Lyra , on the other hand, was happily chatting with the boy with the backwards cap.

"Where's Leaf?" Everyone looked at Gary. They weren't going to open presents until Ms. Champion got here. "I'm here. Now, open the damn door!"

The boy with the knit hat opened the door. In came Leaf pushing a giant box in. Everyone just stared. What were they supposed to do? Help? This was Leaf. She lived up in the mountains. She was afraid of the ocean. She needed to get a haircut. She was Leaf.

Leaf pushed the box to Drew, who looked at her as if she was the world's next biggest idiot. "Happy birthday Ash."

"That's not Ash." Leaf quickly looked at Gary. How dare he humiliate her. "Then who's Ash?"

"That's amazing!" Ash finally ran up to the box, ignoring that Leaf had forgotten who he was and is. He pressed his ear to the box and heard something."What is it?"

Leaf shrugged and turned to the other two boys. "Ready to go sky-diving?"

"Finally! Ethan let's go!" The knit hat boy ran to the door, but turned around and smirked. "I'll see you later, Wingull."

"It's May!" May hated him with all her heart.

"Bye Ethan! Don't forget to take pictures." The backwards cap boy ran after the other boy. "Wait up Brendan!"

Before Leaf closed the door, she remembered something very important. "Ash, you better open that box. I don't think Misty has any air left. She might be dead already. Hopefully."

Once Leaf closed the door, a giant mallet made its way through the box. Misty broke out using her fists of fury."Leaf!" She was wearing a bathing suit and her hair wasn't in its usual side ponytail. All the guys couldn't help but stare. That was the last thing Misty was worrying about though.

"Once you cross the borderline back into Kanto, I'm going to find you and kill you!"

Outside, Brendan looked around. "Did you hear something?" Ethan started to look around as well. Maybe he did.

Before he could answer, however, Leaf started to push both boys. "Nope, didn't hear anything. Let's hurry before I get murdered."

By the end of the day, Leaf had concluded this had to be Ash's best birthday ever!

* * *

**If Leaf was in the anime, she would be awesome. And give Ash a Misty for his birthday. She would be a pokeshipper!  
**


End file.
